Super Smash Bros Extreme
by Pit Fan
Summary: New Smashers, new enimies. A new tornament. Read to find out.
1. Newcomers

Most of the original characters from Brawl were there. They were in the cafetira, waiting for the newcomers to come out.

"Is everyone ready for the newcomers?" Master Hand asked the Smashers.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Wolf yelled, not giving a hoot who was going to be in this tornament.

"Sheesh," MH said. "From Kid Icarus, we have Patulena and Hades." Every Smasher turned their heads toward Pit, who had a shocked expression on his face. Patulena and Hades came out. Patulena went go sit with Pit and the others, while Hades joined the villian table.

"We have two non-Nintendo characters," MH continued. "Please give a nice warm welcome to Spyro and Cyder the dragons." Spyro and Cynder walked up nevously, since they are the first two dragons that were in the Smash Mansion. They just left the stage and went to sit with a few people.

"From Pokemon," MH continued on. "We have two rather unexpected Pokemon: Gartina and Darkrai." (Go ahead and sue me. I love these two legendaries.) Gartina and Darkrai goes out on the stage. Since Darkrai is shy, he just sat by himself. Gartina moved his way to the Pokemon group.

"We also have Eon the Eevee," MH said. At this point, the villian table roared up with laughter. Suddenly, an invisible force was choking Ganon, making the villians stop laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," a mysterious voice said. An Eevee walked up on stage. Everyone gasped when they saw him. Eon then let go of his hold on Ganon. Eon was an Eevee with a blue nose, yellow eyes, white ears, purple and black neck fur, red paws, his back had an orange stripe and the tip of his tail was green. Everyone was hushed with silence.

"Unless you want to die," the Eevee said.

"Eon," MH said. "Why don't you sit down somewhere?"

"Understood," the Eevee, Eon, said as he walked to a table.

"Now," MH said. "From Hyrule, I give you Vaati." Link and Zelda gasped as Vaati floated up on the stage. Vaati glared at them and went to the villians table.

"From Star Fox," MH said. "We have Leon, Panther, and Krystal." Wolf looked at his comrades that were walking over to him and smiled. Fox felt like he was in Heaven, since he ran to greet Krystal and hugged her.

"From the Kirby crew," MH said. "We have Dyna Blade." A small bird like creature that resembled Ho-Oh flew up on stage. She just smiled and went to go greet Kirby and Meta Knight (MK).

"From Sega," MH said, glaring at Sonic, who had no idea MH glared at himbecause he was eating chili dogs. "We have Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, Shadow, and Amy." Sonic looked up in alarm when he heard Amy's name. He saw Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, and Shadow walk up on stage.

"SONIC!" a voice yelled.

_"Oh no," _Sonic thought as he ran for dear life as Amy came up on the stage.

"WHERE DID SONIC GO?" Amy screamed as she brought out her hammer.

"HE WENT THAT WAY!" Ness yelled, pointing to a door while standing up.

"THANK YOU!" Amy yelled as she almost left.

"Not yet Amy," MH said, as Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow went to a different table. Dr. Eggman went to the villians table. Amy glared at him and yet to sit with Ness and the others.

"Now," MH said. "From Fire Emblem, give a nice warm welcome back to Roy."

"ALRIGHT ROY!" Marth yelled as Roy walked up on stage. He smiled at his old friends and went down to talk with them.

"From Metriod," MH continued. "We have Ridley." Ridley walked up on the stage and grinned when he saw Samus' shocked face. He then went to the villians table.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLES!" Crazy Hand now floated in. "Pit, you're safe. So are you Pikachu, Red, and Lucario. Jigglypuff... you go bye-bye!"

"WHAT!?" Jigglypuff screamed. "I'VE LIVED IN THE SMASH MANSION FOR ALMOST MY ENTIRE LIFE! I CAN"T LEAVE NOW!" Just then, a portal appeared right above her and she was transported back to the Pokemon World. At this point, everyone started to panic, except for the newcomers, Pit, Lucario, Red, and Pikachu.

"Mario," MH said. "You're good. So are you Luigi and Bowser. Peach!"

"I have to leave?" Peach asked.

"Goodness no," MH said, as Peach and Mario both let out a sigh of thankfulness. "Link, your good. Zelda and Ganon, you two are good. Toonie, sorry boy. You are the Weakest Link, goodbye." Toonie's eyes got wider as he got teleported back to his home world.

"Thank gosh that I have no more kids of me walking every where," Link said as he grinned.

"Fox and Falco," MH said. "You two are good. So is Wolf. Snake, you're good. So is Sonic, Ike, Diddy, Captain Falcon, Samus, Lucas, Ness, Meta Knight, Kirby, R.O.B., and Olimar. The ones that are going are Jigglypuff and Toonie, these two already left, Marth, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game & Watch, Yoshi, King Dedede, Wario and DK."

"Sorry Diddy," DK said as he and the others left. Diddy was pissed that his best friend in the entire world left him. Link, Zelda, and Ike, was dissapointed that Marth left, but they can tease Roy now. Everyone was grateful that Dedede, Mr. Game & Watch, Wario, Yoshi, and the Ice Cimbers left, since they were annoying sometimes.

"I hope everyone has a wonderful time during Extreme," MH said. "Let the battles begin."

* * *

"Did they begin yet?" a mysterious voice asked. "Did it Commander Shardow?"

"Yes your Highness Pyro!" another voice, Shardow, said.

"It looked like you were so close to saying my real name," the mysterious, Pyro, said.

"I was sir," Shardow said. "It won't happen again sir."

"It better not Shardow," Pyro said in a dangerous voice. "Your life is at stake Shardow."

"I understand your highness," Shardow said.

"Now, get out of my sight and keep watching," Pyro said. "I'll be waiting for the perfect time to strike. Understand?"

"Undersood sir," Shardow said as he left Pyro alone.

"Soon Smashers," Pyro said to himself. "Soon, I shall shall get revenge for my father."

* * *

Sorry fans of Yoshi, Dedede, Toon Link, DK, and Jigglypuff. They might come back in later chapters, I'm not sure. Anyway, I haven't thought of Pyro's real name just yet, so if you want to name him, just do so in your review, I'm open to all suggestion. But can you guess who Pyro's father is? I'll update soon!


	2. Who's son?

Pyro tood, looking outside a window, thinking of his father.

"I can't believe he died," Pyro said. "He died because of the Smashers."

"Master Pyro," a timid voice said.

"What is it now Radot?" Pyro asked, turning to the young boy.

"What if we recruite Jigglypuff?" Radot asked.

"NO! I shall kill Jigglypuff when the time comes," Pyro said.

"What did Jigglypuff ever do to you?" Radot asked as a dreadful smile came up on Pyro's lips.

"She was one of the Smasher's who killed my father," Pyro said.

"What was your father's name?" Radot said, a bigger smile forming on Pyro's face.

"His name was great in Subspace. His name was Tabuu," Pyro said as Radot had a shocked expression on his face. Then, Pyro went to go see one of his prisoners: Crash Bandicoot.

* * *

Pit and Eon were on the same team and they were facing Hades and Leon. Eon took Hades while Pit took Leon.

"Hold still so I can get a good shoot at you," Leon said as Pit flapped around.

"Not going to happen," Pit said. Eon was Thundershocking Hades, then he used Water Pulse.

"This is not even worth my time," Eon said as he launched a Dragon Pulse at Hades, knocking him off the stage, the same time Pit threw a bomb at Leon.

"Ack!" Leon exclaimed as the bomb hit him. The four came out of the stage.

"That was awesome Eon," Pit said to the Eevee.

"I had years of practice," Eon said.

"By who?" Pit asked as Hades and Leon went back to the main villian group.

"By Black Eevee," Eon said. "I never knew I had orange fur until the brown part that was covering it was torn off."

"That must have hurt," Pit said.

"HEY PIT!" Link exclaimed as he and the group went to see Pit.

"Nice battle," Patulena.

"Thank you," Pit said.

"I want a more difficult challenge," Eon said.

"Then talk to Samus," Ike said. "Trust me, I seen her whack her helmet against Captain Falcon and boy, oh boy, he got a cuncussion for a week."

"I can't beat her," Link said. "Do you have an arch foe that you can't beat?"

"Only dark types," Eon said, by this time, they headed into the training area. "So, what do guys do-" Eon never completed his sentance as Cynder walked in.

"Oh," Cynder said. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all," Roy said.

"We always love people or any creatures join in," Link said. "You were saying Eon?"

"What do you guys do for fun?" Eon said.

"Play video games, train, try to prank people, etc.," Ike said. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish my life back home was like this," Eon said as he closed his eyes.

"Eon-" Link started.

"Sh!" Eon said. "I'm trying to concontrate." He then opened his eyes again a used a Shadow Ball towards a corner.

"Eon," Link said, as a figure lept out.

"Who are you?" Eon asked, stepping foward.

"Why do want to know?" the figure asked.

"You are not a Smasher," Eon said said. "Therefore you leave."

"Why should I?" the figure asked again.

"Don't go picking a fight Eon," Link warned.

"Eon," the figure said. "That's a weak name."

"Don't make fun of my name," Eon said coldly. "Aren't I right Shardow?"

"Damn," the figure said. "How did you know?"

"I can read people's minds," Eon said.

"Freaky," Cynder said.

"You best leave Shardow," Eon warned.

"I'm not going anywhere," Shardow said as he transformed into an Absol.

"Not good," Eon said as Shardow charged him.

* * *

Pyro walked into the dungeon to talk with Crash Bandicoot.

"What is it that you want from me?" Crash asked.

"I heard that you made an allience with Spyro years ago," Pyro said.

"Spyro?" Crash asked. "I don't know any body with the name of Spyro."

"The purple dragon," Pyro said. "And don't play dumb with me, because I once he hears that you've been captured, he'll come running in with the other Smasher's to save you." Pyro left as Crash lowered his head in defeat.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys. I'll update soon. See ya!


End file.
